20aliens
by intrepuks
Summary: En el medio de la nada y alejados de todos, Stan y Wendy tendrán la experiencia más rara de todas.


**20ALIENS**

Mierda.

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir su situación. No estaba contento. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos estaban contentos. O, bueno, felices. Y, por amor a dios, ¿quién lo estaría? Stan estaba seguro de que nadie. Por lo menos, nadie con sentido común e inteligencia. Estaban mal, muy mal. Claro que, cualquiera que estuviera varado en el medio de la nada, con los ánimos por el piso y las ambiciones de la vida perdiéndose en un espacio sin fin, estaría mal. Aunque, bueno, a la final nada estaba bien. O por lo menos no completamente. Y ahora, tal como estaban, sabía que eso era más que cierto.

–Intenta una vez más, anda.

La voz de Wendy en ese momento fue preciosa, angelical. Como la pequeña luz de un túnel que parecía infinito. Era como una ayuda, igual que una especie de empuje pequeño para poder realizar algo grande. Él estaba seguro de que no pudiera solucionarse con sólo intentarlo, pero ver a Wendy a su lado, con una mirada de apoyo y su mano apretándole levemente el brazo fue un buen pequeño empuje. Un buen comienzo, por lo menos. Y por ella, lo intentó.

Giró la llave, con los dedos medo temblorosos a causa de la emoción y el nerviosismo, y el motor de su pinto, amarillo igual que la mirada de un gato negro, emitió un rugido, algo feroz, que luego se extinguió en el vacío. Apretó el mango de la llave entre su índice y su pulgar como si fuera su último recurso –aunque, si lo ponemos de algún modo, sí lo era– y era aún peor mientras veía, con desesperación, el cielo tiñéndose de naranja.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Stan, mientras sus dedos aún apretaban la llave, más temblorosos que antes.

Wendy buscó en su bolsa hasta poder encontrar su teléfono. Después miró la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, parecido alguien que no ha visto la luz desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Cuatro y veintiocho. Todavía es temprano –dijo, mientras guardaba el teléfono en su pequeña bolsa. Después dijo, más para ella misma–: _Supongo_.

A Stan no le gustó ese _supongo_, pensaba que detrás de eso se ocultaba algo más atroz, como un monstro que habita en las tinieblas de un armario. Y le atemorizó, sin razón aparente, el hecho de que Wendy viera la hora en el teléfono y no en el reloj de su muñeca.

–¿Por qué tuviste que ver la hora en el teléfono teniendo un reloj en tu muñeca? –la pregunta le salió de repente, disparada tan rápida que hasta se prendió en llamas.

Wendy miró hacia su muñeca y luego de sus labios salió lo que parecía ser una carcajada.

–No sirve, lo tengo sólo porque no me gusta que mis muñecas estén desnudas. Es algo así como un accesorio, tonto –dijo. Luego le dio un codazo en el hombro a Stan, divertida, aunque también con algo de recelo. Y le sonrió mostrándole los dientes. Cuando sonreía, en sus mejillas se formaban pequeños hoyuelos. Stan le gustaban. Le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba más contento ahora. Estaba más animado que antes. Sentía en su cabeza una especie de presión, que viajaba más cerca de las sienes, y luego regresaban a su cabeza, a toda su cabeza. Pero así y todo con ese dolor enorme que tenía, estaba animado.

Arriba, en el cielo, el sol estaba brillando con un éxtasis total. Estaba, prácticamente, radiante. Más radiante que estos días anteriores. Los rayos golpeaban todo el campo alrededor de donde estaban y se podía notar pequeños rayos más pequeños y finos cerca del pinto de Stan. Los arboles y la hierba estaban siendo azotados por el viento (muy furioso, por cierto) y pequeñas hojas perdidas volaban de una lado a otro dejándose llevar por el fuerte viento. Un espectáculo magnifico señores, y más magnifico aún porque lo estaban disfrutando en primera fila, separados solos por varias partes de metal y, obviamente, el parabrisas. Por lo menos, Stan lo estaba disfrutando, no mucho, pero lo disfrutaba. Aún con ese dolor de cabeza que le estaba matando lo disfrutaba, bueno, trataba de hacerlo. Wendy, a su lado y con la bolsa en sus piernas, estaba estremeciéndose y Stan pudo notar, por casualidad, otro pequeño agujero en su oreja.

–Hey, ¿cuándo fue que te lo hiciste? No te lo había visto –masculló Stan.

–¿El qué?

–El agujero. Ese, el de tu oreja.

Wendy se llevó, casi por reacción, la mano a su oreja izquierda. Posó el índice en el pequeño agujero y sonrió, divertida, porque hasta ella misma había olvidado que se lo había hecho.

–Bah, me lo hice sólo en esta oreja. Me lo hice el mes pasado, es reciente, pero no me gusta. De todos modos, ya se me cierra con el tiempo… No, nada, sólo fue una estupidez – dijo, mientras le sonreía mostrándole los dientes. Luego dijo–: No pienso que sean feos, no me quedan bien a mí. Sólo digo que a otra gente le queda mejor.

Stan suspiró, resignado, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estaba buscando algo. Cuando sacó la mano, se veían dos brillantes y anaranjadas envolturas de caramelos.

–¿Quieres? Son de miel –Stan señaló los dos caramelos.

Wendy meneó la cabeza.

–No gracias. Me estoy muriendo de sed. Comer caramelo en estos momentos sería como un suicidio.

Stan lanzó una carcajada al techo de su pinto. Era estruendosa, a Wendy le encantaba esa risa porque se le veía feliz, se veía más animado. Eso estaba bien. Stan se tranquilizó, por un instante, y luego dijo:

–Escuché que un grupo de alpinistas sobrevivieron a una tormenta nevada comiendo caramelo. No tenían agua, por cierto, tampoco comida. Y lo único que hicieron fue comerse esto. Y, ¡bang!, regresaron vivitos y coleando a sus casas. Ah, ¿cómo lo ves?

–Estoy segura de que los caramelos eran de menta, no de miel –lo golpeó en el hombro como hace unos minutos y se río–. Los de miel son muy empalagosos, ewe.

Stan la miró y se río también. Guardó el otro caramelo y, cuando se disponía abrir el que tenía en la mano, una extraña necesidad de mirar por el retrovisor del lado del copiloto lo inundó, violentamente, como un animal devorando a su presa. En su boca, un sabor amargo como el café de los Tweaks le invadió el paladar, y algo en su mente le decía que no volteara, que no viera el retrovisor, que, por amor a Dios, no se volviera y posara los ojos en esa lámina de vidrio. Oh, señor, pero ya era tarde. Sus ojos se encontraron con el retrovisor, sus ojos se encontraron con la _muerte_. Bueno, no era la muerte, pero se parecía. Una criatura, no tan gigante así como la que salía en los Power Rangers, pero sí que era horrible. Unos segundos le bastaron para darse cuenta de lo viscosa que era, igual que un feto recién abortado.

En otros tiempos, Stan se hubiera reído.

Pero ahora no, ahora estaba entrando en una especie de trance. Una especie de sueño superficial del cual no podía salir, por más que él quisiera. Un…

–¿Stan?¿¡Stan!? –Wendy gritó, y Stan salió del trance con tanta vehemencia que tuvo un timbrazo en la cabeza.

–¿Qué demon…?

–¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

Wendy lo abrazó, sobre la palanca de cambio y el freno de mano, pero lo abrazó. Posó su cabeza en el hombro de Stan, y de repente, en un milisegundo, a Stan se le olvidó la criatura verde que vio en el retrovisor. Pero luego la imagen lúgubre y repugnante volvió en la cabeza, un flash terrible que jamás podría borrar. Tenía la cabeza de Wendy reposando en el hombro, y en ese momento tuvo la sensación de que todo daba vueltas. Todo a su alrededor se convertía en una especie de tiovivo viviente. Un mundo en el que todo da vueltas y cambia de dirección cada vez que se le antoje. Wendy se separó, y con una mano acarició la mejilla de Stan.

–Oye, eso no fue divertido –espetó Wendy, aún con la mano en la mejilla de Stan.

–¿Qué no fue divertido, Wendy? ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Wendy suspiró y quitó la mano de la mejilla de Stan, se acomodó en su asiento mientras sujetaba la bolsa entre sus manos. Stan dejó caer su cabeza en el asiento y suspiró. Estaba empezando a sudar.

–No te hagas el loquillo. Estabas como ido, en la luna, con la boca abierta y los ojos casi saliéndote de las órbitas. Me asusté mucho porque no respondías a mis llamados.

Stan levantó la cabeza y la miró. Sus ojos se encontraron, por un momento, largo y sin pausas, y Stan se sintió intimidado. Al lado de Wendy estaba el retrovisor, resplandeciente, con el brillo y el resplandor del sol apuntándole casi directamente. Obviamente, Stan no quería decirle lo que había visto. Le diría que estaba loco, que necesitaba un psicólogo, que… Uh, nada, no tenía porqué decírselo. Así estaba bien. Pero, por otro lado, le inquietaba el hecho de que estuviera algo allá afuera. Estaban varados en el medio de la nada, con el pinto estropeado y con sed y hambre y, pues, nada y todo. Habían intentado llamar, pero no tenían señal. Eso le había dado una mala vibra a Stan, y hasta él mismo pudo adivinar que Wendy también había tenido esa mala vibra. Acaso, ¿no era así como iniciaban las películas de terror? Por supuesto que sí, señores.

–Disculpa Wendy, sí fue una broma. Una tonta broma –le sonrió, con vergüenza fingida, y con la cabeza latiéndole a por mil–. ¿Me perdonas?

–Eres el amor de mi vida, Stan, ¿cómo no perdonarte? –sonrisa y guiño. Luego, nada, bueno, nada más que el viento soplando fuertemente alrededor.

–Pensé que el amor de tu vida era Evan Peters.

Wendy se rió y le dio un codazo.

–Pues, creo que los dos están muy monos.

Stan también se rió. Pero dentro de su mente, el caos estaba creciendo y creciendo, hasta convertirse en algo más grande que el caos, en algo que sobrepasa las barreras de lo desconocido. Algo…

_Mierda_, pensó Stan,_ mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

La criatura, verde y viscosa, volvió a aparecer en el retrovisor. Ahora parecía más grande, más ancha, con más ganas de devorar y comer todo lo que intervenga en su camino. Se veía hambrienta, se veía furiosa. Una criatura que tiene el deseo de asustar a las personas, de hacerles tragar su propio pánico y hacer que vomiten o se orinen en los pantalones. Eso no estaba bien. No, para nada bien. Y quiso, con todas las ganas del mundo, que fuera una ilusión.

–Stan, no voltees –advirtió Wendy, que estaba mirando más allá de su hombro, estaba mirando el retrovisor. Tenía la boca medio abierta, y estaba palideciendo. Su respiración se hizo irregular, ahora parecía imaginaria, como si no estuviera respirando.

Stan seguía inmóvil, aunque su mente aún estaba trabajando –demasiado rápido– pero lo estaba. Llegaba información, llegaban pequeños segmentos de algo más grande y que se dispersaban, en su mente, como canicas, revoloteando en un espacio de materia blanca. Stan supo que Wendy también lo había visto, y eso lo inundó en un tremendo miedo feroz. Había dos, y puede que hasta tres, o cuatro. O…

(_miles, millones, infinitos, oh Dios_)

Sudaba. Stan sudaba y tenía las manos tan temblorosas como un flan. La criatura lo veía, lo veía a él desde el otro lado, burlándose. Seguramente, pensaba en matarlo, en comérselo a los dos y llevar lo que quedaba en un envase a casa. ''Mira cariño, traje esto para ti y para los niños''. ''Sí, gracias papi, nos gusta mucho la carne de humano''. Y todos se ríen. Se ríen de Stan y de Wendy porque eran débiles, se ríen porque buscar comida fue demasiado fácil para ellos, se ríen porque son mejores que ellos. No, nada de eso. Stan se estaba rindiendo, se estaba rindiendo y ni siquiera había estado peleando.

_Mierda Stan, cálmate_, pensó Stan, _estás exagerando, viejo._

Wendy se mantuvo con la espalda recta en su asiento. Dejó de mirar bruscamente el retrovisor y miró el parabrisas. Sentía un temblor leve en los labios y uno, mucho más fuerte, en los dedos de las manos. El paisaje de afuera le resultó tan extraño, tan lejano, como un vago recuerdo de sueños que haya tenido hace ocho años. Era como ver un pedazo de imagen a tonos de sepia, con las orillas quemadas y varias firmas en la parte de atrás. Como dijo alguien una vez: _Nunca verás nada tan lejano como aquello que deseas y no luchas por alcanzarlo_. Y eso era verdad, mucha verdad, ahora Wendy veía el paisaje libre y resplandeciente tan lejano, tan lejos de ella. Se sentía prisionera, se sentía asfixiada. Se sentía como un ave en una jaula que le limitaba el espacio. Quería volar, _deseaba_ volar pero no podía, no podía porque estaba un gran gato vigilándole desde la hierba, atento a cualquier movimiento. Wendy sintió cómo desde su interior se formaba un remolino de angustia. Una angustia que, desde hace pocos minutos, no había existido, y se había formado, de repente, de golpe como si hubiera estado inactiva esperando el momento de acechar. Y, bueno, ahora allí estaba la cosa… Esa

(_ese monstro, es una bestia, y nos mira. Oh Dios, nos mira_)

criatura. No cualquiera, porque se veía totalmente fascinante e increíble, como algo irreal. Pero existía, lamentablemente, existía.

–Stan –Wendy gimoteó, en su asiento, regocijándose cada vez más. Veía la criatura desde su lado del retrovisor, y veía, con horror, cómo se volvía más grande y se acercaba–. _Staaaaaan_.

Por su parte Stan, que estaba sufriendo pequeños lapsos de trance y se estremecía, levemente, en su asiento, no podía dejar de mirar por el retrovisor. La veía, con una nitidez asombrosa, a la criatura. Estaba atenta, estaba pendiente de lo que ellos hacían, Stan lo sabía, podía verlo. Podía… ¿Cómo se dice? Percibirlo. Exacto, podía percibirlo. Y así seguía, viendo la criatura, con los ojos abiertos y sudando. A su lado Wendy no paraba de gimotear y susurrar cosas que para Stan ya eran muy lejanas, no podía entenderlas porque estaba tan absorto que su miedo había opacado la realidad a su alrededor. Temblores, en cada parte de su cuerpo, por el pánico feroz que él sentía. Que ellos sentían. Algo real, algo más marcado que brillaba al rojo vivo, como el fuego, en el interior de cada uno. No estaban bien, no estaba para nada bien, y lo peor era cuando uno se daba cuenta de eso.

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Adentro era como un infierno. Hacía calor, mucho calor. Adentro era como un infierno artificial. Stan tenía el cuello empapado de sudor, el cabello se le estaba pegando a la frente, y lo tenía curvo. Wendy no estaba peor que él, pero no estaba bien. Bueno, por lo menos Stan lo veía así. Se notaba tensa, mirando el parabrisas con una mirada soñadora, tenía los labios secos, la mano le temblaba arriba de su regazo y su bolsa había caído en el piso. Pero un mejor aspecto que el de Stan sí que tenía y por lo menos ella no estaba sudando demasiado. Estaba preocupado por los dos, pero sobre todo por ella, le importaba Wendy, bastante, más de lo que él pudiera demostrar. Era grandioso ver cómo ella podía estar así, neutral, sin los nervios y el pánico atacándole. Era fenomenal. Y, justo en ese momento, Stan sintió una oleada de amor hacía ella. Potente. Y la sintió en todo su ser. Podía ver cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, levemente, y en ese entonces Stan la vio más frágil que nunca.

–Stan. Prueba de nuevo. Inténtalo de nuevo. Coge la llave, anda, por favor –.Wendy le miró y, antes de proseguir, tragó gran cantidad de saliva–: _Por favor_.

Stan duró bastante para reaccionar, pero luego lo hizo, cogió el mango de la llave y la hizo girar, el motor hizo un rugido atronador que luego se esfumó en la nada, en el paisaje naranja que había en las afueras. Las criatura no se movieron, no reaccionaron, siguieron donde estaban vigilando y atentos a cualquier cosa.

_Cualquier cosa_, pensó Wendy, _maldita sea, cualquier cosa._

Cualquier cosa, sí señores.

Stan dio un respingó y se estremeció en su asiento. Un escalofrío pequeño había recorrido su columna vertebral igual que un intruso. En ese instante Stan sintió, extrañamente, hambre. No era un hambre como el de todos los días, era un hambre más extraño, más irreal. Stan sentía hambre, pero no tenía hambre. Eso era algo muy raro. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta en la situación en que estaban metidos.

_Cualquier cosa_.

De pronto, el cielo anaranjado se vio opacado en el parabrisas. Había saltado, coño, había saltado una de esas cosas. Ahora estaba ahí, en el capó del auto, mirando fijamente hacía donde estaban. Sus ojos, enormes, eran negros, sin emoción, parecía un rincón oscuro donde habitaba una criatura horripilante. No parecía mirar a ninguna parte, pero estaban seguros de que los veía a ellos. Claro que sí. Lo único que se podía leer en sus ojos era: ''Están jodidos, oh sí coño, están jodidos. Me los comeré y luego dejaré algunas partes para llevar. Sí, sí, sí''. Su boca era una especie de línea recta, parecía grisácea, pero por otra parte también parecía no tener color. No se parecía al de las películas de James Cameron o Radley Scott. Estos eran reales. Lamentablemente, lo eran. Se veían inteligentes, muy inteligentes, con la mirada neutra y los ojos vacíos. Y

(_hambrientos_)

ahora eran tres. Maldita sea. Estaban seguros de que habían más. Muchos más, acechando desde otra parte, desde…

–Stan, a la cuenta de tres abrimos la puerta y salimos –Wendy se atrevió hablar y ahora estaba pálida, mucho más lívida, con un aspecto fantasmagórico.

Stan le miró, incrédulo, y con una ceja inconscientemente levatada.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Estás loca? Mira lo que tenemos afuera, por Dios, es peor que ver una araña gigante o cosas así –le había costado bastante articular las palabras. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y parecía decaer–. No creo que sea muy buena idea.

–Confía en mí, Stan. Esa cosa se va venir encima del parabrisas en cualquier momento. –Le dijo, con voz más firme y decidida. Estaba mirándolo, fijamente, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Debía de hacer algo, debía actuar, y este era el momento perfecto para salir al escenario.

Stan empezó:

–Uno.

–Dos.

–Tres.

Y ambos salieron, rápido, como si una explosión de llamas ardientes estuviera a sus espaldas. Se percataron, con horror, de que había muchos más de lo que hubieran calculado. Habían visto solamente tres, pero allá afuera había como mil. Un ejército de criaturas viscosas y horribles, apilados alrededor del auto y, obviamente, de Stan y Wendy. A sus espaldas, el ruido del parabrisas romperse les puso los pelos de puntas, ellos habían estado ahí. Ellos habrían sido los que fueron desgarrados por los vidrios y, claro está, la criatura.

Mierda.

Stan pensaba que, efectivamente, esa era la mejor palabra para describir su situación. Mierda. Claro que sí, damas y caballeros. Ahora estaban presenciando el acto más fascinante del mundo. Pequeñas criaturas, que no se veían tan amigables, agolpadas alrededor de ellos. Igual que en una fogata, ellos eran el fuego y esas criaturas eran los niños viendo fascinados las llamas. Eso estaba mal. Las criaturas avanzaron, lentamente, hacia ellos, limitando el circulo a su alrededor.

–Wendy, gracias a Dios que estás aquí conmigo –las palabras salieron solas. Y Stan se sorprendió de haberlas pronunciado con tanta facilidad–. Sin ti, estoy seguro de que ahora estuviera muerto de miedo.

Wendy lo vio, con unos ojos empapados en lágrimas, estaba empezando a desesperarse. El círculo se estaba empezando a reducir.

–Sabes Stan, yo también me alegro, a pesar de todo, de estar aquí contigo –respondió. En un susurro tan frágil que parecía que se lo llevaba el viento, como un pañuelo de seda. Estaban ahí, casi agazapados, mirándose uno al otro. Entonces, casi por impulso, Stan junta sus labios con los de ellas, en un beso que, por lo que va de los segundos, se vuelve más intenso. Wendy lo abraza, por los hombros, apretando aún más sus labios contra lo de él. Era un beso lento, que en otro momento hubiera sido apasionado. Pero ahora no, ahora significaba algo más. Se sentía bien. Ellos mismo se sentían bien a pesar de saber que están a punto de morir. Juntos lo siente. _Juntos_. Y, juntamente en ese entonces, ambos sienten como un líquido extraño les baña todo el cuerpo. Era la de las criaturas. Era su sangre. Habían explotado. Habían desparecido y ahora estaban a salvo. Pero eso ya no les importaba. Por lo menos no ahora. Y por eso continuaron besándose, cubiertos por la sangre de más de veinte aliens, y bajo el cielo anaranjado brillante.


End file.
